


im gonna love you anyway

by Noa



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: ..sort of, Alcohol, Attraction, But no one gets drunk, Clothed Sex, Comfort, Developing Relationship, Drinking & Talking, F/F, Fluff, Grinding, Kissing, Praise Kink, Romance, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-05 13:21:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6705991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noa/pseuds/Noa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Orochi’s hand stills just a bit above Nyx’s knee.</p><p>“I think you’re beautiful.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

There’s giggling in Orochi’s tent.

And while no one would be surprised to find her laughing by herself, this time, the Hoshidan diviner is graced with company.

Nyx has become a frequent visitor to Orochi’s improvised home. Their friendship was one of those slow ones, rough in the making, yet strong once it stood. They had shared interests, similar talents, yet enough differences to last them lifetimes of conversations. They could learn a lot from each other, and they often did, but sometimes they got together simply to chat, simply to try and find leisure in these scary and uncertain times.

Seated on opposite pillows, cards are scattered in between them. Playing cards, charm tags, oracle cards- all were piled together in a comfortable mess of what is turning out to be a lovely evening.  Orochi watches curiously as Nyx sips from a small porcelain cup, her lips hidden behind her veil.

“And?” She asks. “What do you think?”

Nyx taps her index finger to the cup as she tries to place the taste.

“It’s.. dry. Somewhat bitter.” She decides. Orochi nods.

“We have a lot better at the palace,” She says, shrugging. “Ones that you drink chilled. Smoother than silk, it’s amazing.”

Nyx takes another sip as she listens.

“..Do you like it?” Orochi asks. She probably should have asked that before she started down-talking the drink she served her friend.

“I do.” Nyx says, holding the cup in both her hands. She rolls the liquor around gently, and watches like she’s scrying.

“Great!” Orochi smiles, and picks up her own cup. She leans forward to tap it against Nyx’s cup, and then slams the sake down her throat in a practiced routine Nyx can’t help but admire. Belatedly, Nyx drains her own drink as well, and Orochi smiles widely as she refills both cups from an earthenware keg.

“Orochi still can’t believe you’ve never had sake before.” She moves some of the cards around as she speaks. Nyx smiles down at her cup.

“Not many would serve alcoholic beverages to someone like me.” She says.

“How old _are_ you?”

Nyx’s jaw clicks shut. She wants to defend herself, defend her privacy, but she calms down somewhat when she remembers that Orochi is a friend. A dear friend, and Nyx cannot blame her for being curious. Curiosity is one of the prime markers of youth, after all. She sighs deeply.

“I’d rather not answer that.” Nyx admits.

“You can keep it vague.” Orochi offers. “Twice my age, maybe three times? Six?”

Nyx drinks her grimace away. Orochi is quick to make it so her cup never stays empty for long. Nyx watches her pour.

“I’ve stopped counting the years.” She says. “It became painful.”

Orochi nods quietly, and bites her lip. Nyx can see in her face that she regrets asking. She doesn’t stay quiet for long, though. (She never does.)

“Have you ever been in love?”

Once again, the sheer blasé of her question catches Nyx off-guard. She should be used to it by now- that directness is one of the things she admires in her young friend, but she never quite manages to prepare herself for it.

“Is that something we must discuss?” She avoids Orochi’s eyes, and tries to will away the soft heat prickling on her cheeks. (Maybe it’s just the sake.)

“I just imagine you’d have a lot of romantic stories to share.” Orochi smiles like she’s already daydreaming, and Nyx feels a stabbing sensation in her heart.

“I’m afraid I fall far short of your expectations.” She mumbles. “My life has not been deserving of blessings such as ‘love’.”

Orochi frowns.

“You’re saying that like it doesn’t exist.”

“It does not. Not for me.” Nyx answers.

“That can’t be true.”

“Allow me to put things in perspective, Orochi.” Nyx says, right before finishing her third cup. Orochi refills without a word, and listens. “I only had interest for destruction, wrought by the darkest of secret arts. I was unconcerned with love then, and the body I have trapped myself in deprives me of it now.”

Nyx plucks at her veil, eyes lowered.

“Wait,” Orochi sounds stunned. “You really think that this curse- that this body makes you.. unlovable?”

Nyx chuckles bitterly. She realizes she should probably make more of an effort to contain her emotions, but sake burns warm on her skin, and her heavy thoughts are light as feathers on her tongue.

“I _know_ it does.” She says. “I have the appearance of a child, Orochi. Not only that, but I would far outlive anyone deciding to stay by my side. I don’t even know if I can healthily conceive a child, it’s..” Her voice cracks- she quickly clears her throat. “..That’s just how it is.”

“Nyx..” She sounds sad. Nyx looks down as Orochi’s hand moves in to rest on her knee. She gives her a comforting squeeze, and strangely enough, Nyx actually finds herself comforted. She sighs heavily, and allows herself to slump somewhat. Wary as she has been towards friendship, it was so soothing to lower your guard sometimes. To know you won’t be judged.

They share a silence, with Orochi idly petting Nyx’s leg, and Nyx nursing the last few drops of her fourth cup of sake.

“Thank you.” Nyx then says. “I do not usually feel comfortable indulging in drinks like this.”

Orochi’s hand stills just a bit above Nyx’s knee.

“I think you’re beautiful.”

Nyx startles, and looks up at Orochi’s face- but Orochi is looking down instead, where her hand touches Nyx’s dark robes. Her bracelet digs awkwardly into Nyx’s thigh, and leaning forward like that can’t be comfortable, but somehow, Nyx can’t bring herself to move away.

“..What?”

“You’re beautiful.” Orochi repeats. “I wish you’d see that.”

Nyx laughs, hollow, but Orochi isn’t done talking yet.

“You’re so graceful, no matter what you do.” Nyx’s fake smile fades when Orochi finally looks up at her and grins a little. “I could watch you drink sake all night.”

“You are trying to console me,” Nyx says dismissively. “And I appreciate it, truly, however-”

“You’re wrong.” Orochi once again squeezes gently at Nyx’s knee, and her silly grin melts into a more serious expression. “I’ve been fascinated by you since we first met.”

Nyx presses her lips together, and looks away again. Orochi’s eyes are so intense that Nyx feels fragile meeting them.

“You’re strong, and kind.” Orochi continues. “You’ve been more patient with me than anyone. You’re so quick-witted, and when you step out of that gloom cloud for a bit, you can actually be pretty funny!”

Without her permission, a tiny smile sneaks up on Nyx. She shakes her head in disapproval, but that smile isn’t going anywhere.

“There is no gloom cloud.” She mumbles. Something about hearing Orochi chuckle makes Nyx’s chest feel warm.

“There is _such_ a gloom cloud.” Orochi teases. She takes her hand off Nyx’s knee, and touches her hair instead. Nyx sits statue-still, almost forgetting to breathe.

“Your hair is so soft.” Orochi brushes her fingers through Nyx’s dark strands. “And it always looks nice. I can’t do anything with mine, Orochi has to do it up to look halfway decent.”

“I.. like your hair.” Nyx says quietly, like she’s not sure if she’s allowed to speak. “It’s a nice color. And it suits you.”

Orochi chuckles again, and sits back. Nyx remains frozen, and waits for Orochi to send her away, but instead Orochi tugs at the comb in her hair, and takes it out.

Her hair is longer than Nyx imagined. When loose, it flows down her shoulders in deep lavender waves, framing her face in a way that makes her look even younger than she is. Nyx stares.

“See? It’s hopeless.” Orochi sighs, and curls a lock of hair around her finger. “Especially when it rains. You do _not_ want to see Orochi when it rains.” Nyx frowns -they’ve been in far worse conditions than rain, and neither of them are known to be particularly worried about their hair- but then she realizes Orochi is joking.

Comb discarded, Orochi crawls across the cards between them, and sits herself down at Nyx’s side. She’s close enough to touch, but she doesn’t, and it makes the air between them feel thick and static. (Maybe it’s just the sake.)

“You’re blushing.” Orochi notes.

“I’m not.” Nyx lies. She knows it’s useless, she can _feel_ herself blush. She’s not used to this. Not used to the compliments, the gentle touches, not used to the way Orochi looks at her. It makes her feel vulnerable, and excited, and scared, and-

Young.

“Is that why you wear a veil? You’re actually really shy, aren’t you.” Orochi’s eyes twinkle, and she’s teasing, Nyx knows she is, but she can’t bring herself to argue. She can’t bring herself to bat Orochi’s hand away when it reaches for the cord that holds her veil in place.

Nyx closes her eyes when Orochi tugs at the knot until it comes loose. The sheer fabric slips down, pools below her throat like a scarf, and Nyx hears Orochi exhale.

“So beautiful.” Nyx chokes up a little when Orochi gently tucks a lock of hair behind her ear. “Anyone who doesn’t see that, doesn’t deserve you.”

“Orochi,” Nyx tries to speak, but all that comes out is a cracked whisper.

Orochi sits up like she got startled out of a trance.

“..Did I go too far?” Orochi asks, worry slipping into her breathless voice. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to, I didn’t know when I’d get a chance like this again.” She begins to ramble. “The stars are so hazy recently, like every fight could be our last, and I just-”

“Orochi.” Nyx repeats, clearly this time. Calm. Orochi shuts up, despite looking like it physically pains her to do so.

Nyx hesitates for a moment, and then takes Orochi’s hand. Their fingers lace together like it’s the most natural thing in the world. (This is definitely not just the sake.)

“Are you sorry for the things you just told me?” Nyx asks.

“..No.”

“Then you should not apologize.”

“Sorry- I mean, right.”

They are still holding hands.

“This is new.” Nyx says quietly. “I.. need some time. To think.”

Orochi nods, tense with nerves. “Do you want to go?”

Nyx looks down at their joined hands. Orochi’s nails are flawless next to her bitten ones, and her palm feels soft and welcoming. Nyx follows the path of Orochi’s hair up from her waist until she can look her in the eye.

“No.” She says, and Orochi smiles so bright it’s dazzling.

“Do you know palmistry?” She asks out of the blue. “Reading fortunes in someone’s hand?”

“I have heard of it, but that is as far as my knowledge goes.”

“I could show you. We could read each other.”

Nyx has no idea what time it is, nor how long she’s been in Orochi’s tent. Time hasn’t flown for her in lifetimes, but now it’s sprouting wings. Her heart feels light. She smiles.

“Yes. I’d like that.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nyx blesses her under her breath, hoping that there’s a God left who would listen to the plea of a sinner.

Nyx smiles a bit more often, and there’s the slightest spring in her step. She feels guilty about it, this budding joy in her heart while war still rages on, but it’s not something she can turn off either.

She sits in the shade, leafing through one of her favorite novels and pretending not to watch Orochi spar with Hayato. Well, whatever it is they do. It doesn’t look much like sparring, but at least it keeps the army’s potions supply topped off. Nyx smiles when toxic green fumes bloom up from Orochi’s mixing bowl. She bats at them, pre-emptively telling Hayato to keep his mouth shut, and then she sneezes.

Nyx blesses her under her breath, hoping that there’s a God left who would listen to the plea of a sinner.

Orochi is really something else. Despite a past full of rejection and mistreatment, she walks comfortably in the shoes passed down by her family. She sees shapes in stars, reads fortunes in cards and knows every single herb by name. Her fighting style looks more like dancing- she spins on tiptoes, and always keeps her chin up, no matter who she faces. She has an innumerable amount of stories to tell (and even more jokes), and manages to bring smiles to the most stoic of faces.

She has flaws too, of course, but Nyx finds it exceptionally hard to remember them. They don’t matter, anyway. If Orochi can accept Nyx despite _her_ flaws, nothing in Orochi’s past, present and future can put a dent in her goddess-like charm. Fortune favors her, indeed.

Orochi cheers- looks like she won this round, judging by Hayato’s disappointed face. When Orochi suddenly turns towards the tree Nyx is reading under, Nyx startles, barely managing to save her book from sliding out of her lap. Orochi smiles widely, and waves. Nyx pulls her veil up a bit higher, and carefully waves back.

It’s been two days since Nyx told Orochi she needed some time to think. However, in these two days, Nyx has hardly been able to keep a single constructive thought for longer than a minute. Each time she tries, she gets distracted by memories of Orochi’s soft touch and sweet voice. Does that say enough? Despite the abnormal amount of life experience Nyx is cursed with, she doesn’t know much about love.

She never expected it to matter.

Nyx looks down at her book, and notices with a frown that her pencil scribblings in the margins look an awful lot like hearts. This is embarrassing. She’s acting like an infatuated child.

(Feeling her heart swell with things Nyx had long thought to be dead gave her hope, somehow.)

Maybe this is about as long as she should keep either of them waiting. Something tells Nyx that no amount of thinking will make things any clearer. She rubs her thumb at the hearts in her book. No amount thinking will make things less clear, either.

*

“Hi Nyx, you wanted to see me?” Orochi sounds a bit more timid than usual. Nyx can’t blame her for it, not when her own stomach feels sick with nerves.

They’re in Nyx’s tent this time. It’s a rare occurrence for them to meet here- Nyx doesn’t usually like to share her space.

“Yes, thank you for coming.” She says. She takes a breath, like she has to drag her words from the earth all the way up to her mouth. That’s kind of what it feels like, too. “I hoped we could talk. About, uh.. us.”

Orochi leans back on her hands, and nods, showing no sign of surprise. Granted, there isn’t much else Nyx would’ve called her here for, so she probably knows what Nyx wants to discuss, with or without the help of horoscopes.

“You look serious.” Orochi says.

“Well, yes.” Nyx fiddles with her veil. “Is this not a serious matter?”

“I suppose. But it should to be fun too, don’t you think?”

Nyx watches as Orochi smiles, and realizes that yes, she might have been a bit too grim in her approach. It’s hard to manage feelings you barely recognize, let alone express them properly. She sighs. To be at the whims of her heart at such an old age.. If someone would have predicted this future a year ago, she would’ve laughed in their face. But no one did, and if anyone could have, it would’ve been the woman sitting in front of her right now.

“If you need more time,” Orochi starts, but Nyx raises her hand. Orochi closes her mouth, and waits.

“Are you certain that I’m the one you want?” Nyx asks, face stern, but Orochi has never been intimidated by Nyx’s aura, and isn’t planning to start now. “You know of my.. condition. It is not something that will pass with time. I will always be as I am now.”

“Orochi likes who you are now.” She says easily.

“You make it sound so simple.” Nyx sighs. “Are you not worried, not even a little?”

“Not really.” Orochi answers after a short pause to think.

“Have you consulted your fortunes, then?”

“..Not really.” She repeats. “Some things should be kept in the dark, I believe.”

“And that doesn’t bother you?”

“Should it?” Orochi is answering a lot of questions with more questions, but much as Nyx dislikes it, she makes solid points with every single one. “Isn’t this how love goes for everyone? Not knowing what the future holds is part of the fun. Don’t tell any of my clients I said that.” She grins cheekily.

Nyx chuckles, and shakes her head. Orochi hasn’t done anything but _add_ to the insecurity, yet somehow she still puts her heart at ease. She lets her hands rest in her lap, and Orochi reaches out to take one of them in her own.

“Do you like me?” She asks. It’s the one question Nyx doesn’t have to think about.

“Yes.”

“Like, _like_ like?” Orochi sounds painfully endearing, and Nyx smiles a little. Not only is Orochi charming, but she is intelligent, uplifting, and incredibly attractive to boot. Maybe it _is_ that simple.

“Yes.”

“Delightful.” Orochi says, beaming. She squeezes Nyx’s hand, and shuffles a bit closer.

“So, is it safe to assume we will be doing this then?” Nyx asks. She’s growing increasingly fatigued with all the questions, but this is her heart at stake. She’s lived too long to risk it now.

Orochi nods. She leans her head against Nyx’s shoulder, and curls a lock of dark hair around her finger. Nyx exhales, and relaxes her shoulders, relieved. Orochi’s body feels warm resting against her own, slotted together in what isn’t anything but a perfect fit. To think Nyx would ever be blessed with someone this wonderful, after all she’s done.

“Fortune favors us.” Orochi says quietly. Happily. She tips her head slightly to weave the tiniest of kisses into Nyx’s hair. And Nyx has never had much faith in the stars, but the stars seem to have faith in her.

It’s quiet between them for a while. When Nyx shifts slightly, uncomfortable from sitting in the same position for an extended amount of time, Orochi raises herself up and sits back a little.

“Want to come back to my tent?” Nyx gives her a wide-eyed stare, and Orochi offers a sheepish smile. “I mean, it’s a bit more comfortable.. And Orochi has some sake left?”

Nyx holds eye-contact, pleased that for once, she isn’t the one blushing first. She makes note of how Orochi’s slight fluster complements her eyes, and brings out her lips. Nyx doesn’t need cards to explain Orochi’s intentions, either. Behind her veil, she feels her own face heating up as well. She bites her tongue, and then nods.

“Yes, let’s.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PG time is over, kids. One more chapter to go!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nyx never even knew she could feel like this.

Orochi holds Nyx by the hand as they make their way through the darkness of camp, avoiding the fire, avoiding the watch. It feels like they’re teenagers, about to trespass onto castle grounds, and Nyx finds herself smiling all the way to Orochi’s tent.

They arrive, prompting Nyx into a flash of discomfort at the awkwardness to come. It’s clear neither of them agreed to relocate just to have some sake, but Nyx isn’t all that experienced in the finer arts of come-ons, and she has no idea what to expect. Or what to do. She has no idea about anything, really.

But Orochi pulls Nyx inside, letting the cloth door of the tent fall shut behind her. Then there’s hands on Nyx’s shoulders, a steady pressure down, and Orochi’s body close against hers as they sink to the blanketed floor.

Orochi doesn’t even _look_ at the sake.

She only looks at Nyx, who stares back with a flustered, wide-eyed expression. Orochi sets her hands down at either side of Nyx’s hips, hovering over her with a small grin, and Nyx leans back slightly. She can feel the heat of Orochi’s body washing against her skin, and the air between them prickles with sparks. She takes a short breath.

They sit like that for a moment, just looking at each other, and right as Nyx begins to worry that she’s doing something wrong, Orochi leans in and presses her lips against Nyx’s mouth. Her veil is still in place, a thin barrier between them, but the warmth of Orochi’s kiss seeps through with ease. Nyx is so taken by the texture, the softness, that she forgets to close her eyes.

Orochi pulls back slowly, and shifts her weight to one hand. Her free hand reaches up to tug gently at Nyx’s veil. “Is this okay?” She asks, and Nyx nods dumbly, belatedly moving to take the veil off herself.

Orochi sighs appreciatively when the sheer fabric comes down, murmurs a soft _so pretty_ , and heat blooms below Nyx’s stomach. Her eyelids droop when Orochi swipes her thumb along Nyx’s bottom lip. Orochi angles in to kiss her open mouth.

It’s Nyx’s first kiss, but she gets no quarter to think about that, because Orochi’s lips are hot and firm. She can feel her teeth behind them when she presses closer, and Nyx hears herself making a sound that she can’t quite place. And while she’s not sure what to do, it still feels perfect when her head tilts to accommodate Orochi’s next kiss. They part, and Orochi draws a breath, her eyes not once leaving Nyx’s lips. The next time she leans in, Nyx feels Orochi’s tongue touch the seam of her lips, and a molten heat bursts behind her ribs, pouring through the center of her torso, all the way down.

She lets Orochi in, slight hesitation in the way she parts her lips, and Orochi must sense it because she takes it tantalizingly slow. Her tongue slides past Nyx’s lips with a deliberate gentleness, unhurriedly licking into her mouth, and Nyx feels herself leaning back with the kiss, further and further until her shoulder blades come to rest against the floor. Her hair tickles her skin, dark and unruly as it fans underneath her. Orochi cups the side of her face, shuffles forward on her knees until she steadies in Nyx’s lap, and she rounds out their kiss just to dip into another, a little longer, a little deeper, but just as effective in sparking that thick heat between Nyx’s thighs.

Both of them are breathless when they part, Orochi staring down at Nyx while Nyx stares up, chests heaving and cheeks tinted red. Orochi slides her hand down from Nyx’s jaw and strokes her fingers down her throat, watching intently as she draws a path towards her collarbone. Then her eyes come back up, and Nyx realizes she’s been holding her breath.

“Can I touch you?” Orochi whispers, and Nyx’s mind blanks at the suggestion alone, and all the details it leaves unspecified.

“Just,” She says, and her own voice sounds foreign, strangled. “Don’t look at me. I’m not,” She falls quiet, and averts her eyes. This feels good -it feels _amazing_ \- but Nyx can’t shake the underlying guilt, the feeling that she doesn’t deserve this, shouldn’t receive this kind of affection. Not in this body.

Orochi’s eyes soften, and she leans down to kiss Nyx once again while the heel of her hand skids down her sternum, sweeping to the side to touch her chest. She kneads gently, and Nyx gasps into Orochi’s mouth.

“You’re beautiful.” Orochi murmurs when their kiss breaks. Her hand slides to the other side of Nyx’s chest, her palm moving in small circles, rubbing the fabric of Nyx’s robes into her sensitive skin. Nyx feels her nipples go tight, and the loving way Orochi touches her makes her throat go tight as well. “You’re a woman, Nyx, and you’re beautiful.”

“A ah,” Nyx sobs, both her eyes and mouth wet, and her arms come up to wrap around Orochi’s neck. She tries to pull out the comb that holds Orochi’s hair up, and when it comes loose she finds lavender hair spilling on her face in a rather unceremonious manner. She coughs, and Orochi giggles softly as she wipes her hair from Nyx’s kiss-sticky lips.

“So cute.” Orochi says, and Nyx squeezes her eyes shut, clutching Orochi’s shoulders like her life depends on it. She feels Orochi’s nose at her jaw, her warm breath tickling her ear. “Hey.. are you okay?”

Nyx nods quickly, eyes still screwed shut. Orochi doesn’t accept that as an answer.

“Nyx, darling, look at me.” She says. Nyx groans quietly, but does as Orochi asks. Orochi rewards her with a smile, and a peck to the corner of her mouth. “If you’re not comfortable, we can stop.”

“No.” Nyx says a bit too fast, making Orochi snicker. Nyx half-heartedly shoves at her shoulder. “This is just, new. Not unpleasant.”

“Not unpleasant, hmm.” Orochi sings, her smile gaining a teasing edge. With the air cleared, she resumes her fondling, sitting back slightly to use both hands- Nyx arches up from the floor, head tipping back with an airy gasp when Orochi’s thumbs press into her clothed nipples. Nyx never even knew she could feel like this.

Orochi leans down again, and tickles her fingertips down Nyx’s side until they curl around her hip. She gives a firm little squeeze, and Nyx shudders.

“Do you want to touch me, too?” Orochi asks, and Nyx’s eyes fly open (when had she closed them again?). She swallows thickly.

“..Yes.”

Orochi smiles, and settles onto her side next to Nyx. Nyx rolls onto her side as well, until they are facing each other, stretched out and slotted together on the pile of blankets and pillows Orochi calls her bed.

Carefully, Nyx brings her hand to Orochi’s shoulder, too nervous to go for the obvious place right off the bat. Orochi giggles at that, to which Nyx frowns, and with a deep breath to brace herself, she slides her hand down the curve of Orochi’s chest. She stares with a sense of wonder as her small hand presses into Orochi’s soft skin, molding to her form, and she swipes her thumb along the fabric of Orochi’s top. She pauses there, expecting Orochi to giggle again, or tease her, but when she looks up at Orochi’s face she finds her eyes closed, and her lips parted to a soft little moan. Nyx pushes her knees together at the sight, feeling a shiver crawl up all the way to her neck.

She’s never felt so heated in her long, long life. Her skin burns in the most pleasant way, and her muscles feel molten, making her wobbly whenever she tries to move.

Orochi curls her spine, pushes her chest further into Nyx’s exploring touch, and her own hands wander inward from Nyx’s hip. She trails the back of her hand lightly along the silken robes that hang loosely from Nyx’s waist, all the way down to where her legs meet, and Nyx jolts, surging forward to tuck her face into Orochi’s neck. She’s panting heavily, weak little sounds spilling from her throat as Orochi pets between her legs, a light yet steady touch that has Nyx rolling her hips in tight little circles.

When Orochi pauses, and her fingertips dip underneath the fabric of Nyx’s robes, Nyx catches her wrist. She shakes her head, murmurs _not yet_ , and Orochi immediately drops her hand, allowing Nyx to guide it back on top of her clothes.

They pick up after a quick kiss, each of them trying to reassure the other, and then Orochi’s hand cups, and kneads, and Nyx moans, muffling the sound against Orochi’s throat as she aimlessly mouths at her skin. On a whim, she hooks her leg over Orochi’s, and Orochi hums encouragingly, two fingers rubbing down at the hottest part of Nyx’s body with an increasing urgency.

There’s red wires spinning tight inside of Nyx, a wet, rolling heat that pulls at her, sends rush after rush of sparks up to her pounding temples, and then down again. It rocks through her like waves, leaves her head swimming, and Nyx gasps and whines, rutting into Orochi’s hand to chase more of that delicious feeling.

“Mm, don’t, don’t stop, please..” Nyx breathes into Orochi’s hair, who gives a soft moan in reply, and begins moving her hand just a bit faster. Nyx lets out a high-pitched sob, tremors shooting up her thighs. Orochi nudges Nyx’s chin up, and presses her lips to the hollow of Nyx’s throat, catching her skin between her teeth to suck it gently. Nyx whines, her hips giving one, two more weak thrusts before her entire body locks up, and pleasure crashes into her like a riptide.

Orochi lets Nyx’s reddened skin slip from between her teeth, and kisses it gently, a pre-emptive apology for the mark she’s sure she left. When Nyx’s body stops shaking, and her breathing evens out, she slumps deeper into the blankets. Her leg slides down from Orochi’s hip. She blinks her blurry eyes open, pupils still blown, and she looks up at Orochi, who is biting her lip and squirming slightly.

She’s so gorgeous, Nyx notes once again, and she reaches out to brush Orochi’s hair from her face. Orochi makes a soft sound.

“Can I,” She starts, and then she rolls back on top of Nyx, her thighs on either side of Nyx’s leg. Nyx is momentarily confused, mind still foggy, but then Orochi rocks down and Nyx understands. She brings her knee up, pushing her thigh in between Orochi’s legs, and she watches with sated, soft-burning eyes as Orochi drops her head with an airy moan. She ruts down against Nyx’s leg, mouth hanging open and her shoulders shaking, and Nyx doesn’t even register her hands moving back to Orochi’s chest, but it feels right to touch her, and Orochi’s face pulls into the prettiest expression when she does.

It doesn’t take long. Nyx feels that same heat from before giving her a weak pull as she watches Orochi come undone on top of her, trembling and gasping until she’s spent. She melts down into Nyx’s arms, slides to her side, and with a bit of tired shifting they find comfort, foreheads touching and limbs tangled.

They lie like that, heartbeats slowing down to something calmer, and hot skin cooling to a rosy glow. Nyx sighs deeply, unwilling to do anything but lie boneless in Orochi’s arms, and thankfully, Orochi seems to have the same idea. It’s quiet for a while, until Orochi tries to speak and kind of.. croaks instead, her throat too dry to make words.

This time it’s Nyx who giggles. Orochi snorts, and nudges her with her nose. Nyx nudges back. Orochi swallows a few times, and tries again.

“Will you stay the night?” She asks, still a bit croaky.

“Do you have to ask?” Nyx says, but Orochi frowns, so she elaborates. “Of course I will.”

Orochi makes a pleased sound, and tugs Nyx closer into her arms. Nyx sighs, a satisfied kind of exhaustion settling in her body, and she lets her eyes slide shut to the sound of Orochi’s even breathing.

“I like you so much.” Orochi whispers. Nyx manages a tired hum to reciprocate.

And right now, Nyx’s life doesn’t feel much like a cursed existence at all.

_-fin_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Baby's first nsfw femslash. Brb while I go edit the tags and rating, hahaha.

**Author's Note:**

> [♫](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ez7fB0paaWg)
> 
> Uh, so, I had a sudden burst of Nyx/Orochi inspiration, and a few hours of writing later I realized that it wasn't going to fit in one chapter. The rating is _very_ likely to go up later, just a headsup.


End file.
